1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to information sharing of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices have become popular. For example, mobile smartphones are ubiquitous, and there has been an increase in wearable devices, and fixed-type TV devices are also growing in popularity.
However, conventional electronic devices often have information output functions that are separately performed, in order for a user to check information relating to a specific electronic device. It is inconvenient to check the specific electronic device. Additionally, in order for another electronic device to check information collected by the specific electronic device, it is inconvenient to set various settings associated with information sharing between electronic devices.